


That One Castle Painting

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Ib (Video Game), Super Mario 64
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Self-Indulgent, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: The Primary Color Trio meet a stranger in Guertena's True Gallery.A self-indulgent crossover with Mario 64.
Relationships: Ib & Mary & Garry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	That One Castle Painting

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent crossover with Mario 64. Because you literally travel through paintings in that game, and you do similar stuff in Ib, and it makes sense that eventually, these would cross over.

There is a painting here that none of them are familiar with. Ib and Garry, for as many times as they've travelled through Guertena's gallery, don't remember having come across it before. 

"I don't think I've seen this before," Mary says when Garry asks her, a curious tilt to her chin and a smooth finger poking against her cheek. "And I know _all_ of papa's creations!" 

Garry hums, an idle, bony finger tracing the edge of the frame. 

"If it's not one of his, could it be plagiarized..?" 

The painting in question is a still, golden-framed portrait of a castle with white walls and bright red-ish pink-ish, peach-ish colored rooftops along each tower. There's a hint of color at the central point- yellow, mostly, but some pink too- stained glass, maybe, or some mosaic. 

The nameplate reads: "Peach Castle". 

Garry rolls his shoulders. 

"I...suppose that's an accurate name. The peach color certainly stands out." 

Ib carefully places her palm against the surface of the painting. It ripples beneath her hand. 

Garry pulls her back, grabbing Mary too, instinctively. The Ladies and the headless statues have never attacked them while they were all three together, but none of them know what this painting's gimmick might be. 

"A-anyway, we should move on!" Garry says, maybe just a touch louder than he actually needs to.

He turns, beginning to steer the girls away from the suspicious painting. 

Only for a red and blue blur to shoot from it and land with an almost comedic crack on the floor in front of them. 

Garry screams, just a little bit, and pushes Ib and Mary behind him. 

"Get back- this might be dangerous!" 

The red-blue blob uncurls, revealing a man in blue overalls, a red shirt, and a red cap, with a very bushy mustache. 

The man dusts himself off and looks at them appraisingly. 

Then, apparently deciding they're not worth his time, he takes a standing leap back into the painting with little more than a shouted "Let's-a-go!" 

Ib stares blankly. Mary stares inquisitively. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Garry clears his throat. 

"Well, that strange fellow had a point. Let's press on- we don't know what else might decide to come after us." 

And with twin nods, Ib and Mary take their place beside him, and they continue on through the gallery, all thoughts of red-and-blue-clad men with mustaches and bright, peach-white castles forgotten.


End file.
